Suicidal Love
by Nicki Green
Summary: Now that Ally's parents are gone Ally can finally do anything she wants. Recently she has been invited to her crush's party. But while at the party Ally gets her heart broken and discovers and befriends two mysterious wild guys who might change her whole life and might be able to help her find true love...even if it takes forever.
1. Chapter 1:Alone

Chapter 1: Alone "Now Ally remember what I told you. No parties, don't make a mess, focus on school. Also-"Ok mom I get it. You should trust me to keep things in order. I'm 16 mom. You need to learn to let me do things my way and on my own. "I know but you're my little girl." Mom we have been through this, I'm not you're little girl anymore. "I know…" Well bye mom. "Bye Ally." Was this real? Was I finally gonna have the whole house to myself? I can finally do everything I wanted to do. Now that my parents are gone I can have sleepovers, I can stay up late, I go out to midnight parties, and even hang out with Trish more. Trish is my best friend but my parents thinks she's a bad influence on me. Well ok yes Trish can sometimes be lazy and get fired from her job everyday but you can learn some valuable lessons from her. You can learn fashion lessons and stuff. Anyways, the reason I'm my parents are gone is because of their job. My mom and dad have to go out into the wilderness for 3 years or longer to discover animals and their habitats. Yes I know this sounds crazy but it's true. And don't even bother asking me how on earth they are going to survive because I have no idea. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:00. My heart suddenly jumped realizing that I'm going to be late for work. I quickly grabbed my phone to call Trish so she can come pick me up since I apparently don't have a car. I guess my life being alone is finally beginning.


	2. Chapter 2:The Boy Who Sells Phones

Chapter 2: Trish finally came and I was relived. "Hey Ally so I heard your parents finally left." Yeah and I'm so happy. This might be a chance to finally start my life and live the way I want. And speaking of that, I was planning to ask you if you wanted to move in with me and become my roommate. "Really, I'd love to do that but what about your parents. Do you think they'll be ok with that?" Trish my parents are not here so at this point it doesn't really matter what they say besides they have been treating me like crap ever since I've been a teenager. You've should have seen the goodbye they gave me. Mom was talking to me like I was still 12 years old and dad was just standing there looking. Dad is clearly scared of mom and he agrees to everything she say. I don't understand how they got back together but I was happier living with my dad. "Well I do have to agree with you Ally your parents are kinda obsessive." Well at least you understand Trish. Just then we finally made it to the door of Sonicboom. "So what are you going to be doing all day?" Work I guess, but I was planning to find out if anyone was having a- Just then Dallas walked in the store. Dallas works at the cellphone accessory cart across from Sonicboom. "Hey Trish." Dallas said. "I was wondering would you like to come to my party Friday night." "Sure, so when is it?" "Friday night at 10:00. Oh hey Ally I'd also love to see you there too." Uh um…yeah I'll be there. It's gonna be on fire! "Oh…ok see you then." After that Dallas left the store. "What was that Ally…did you just flirt with him or something." No…you know I don't like Dallas. "Ally just admit it and besides if you do like him I'm happy for you." Thanks Trish. But there is no way Dallas is going to like me. Now that Dallas is popular he probably just want a popular girl. "You don't know that Ally." I guess you can say that. "Well to get your mind off of him after work you can come over to my house and help my pack up then I'll be able to tell you everything I know about what I've heard at school." Ok Trish, but what are you going to do. "Well here's the plan imma go get a job to past time by then imma try to get fired as usual then after work imma come pick you up then we'll head over my house to pack. Deal?" Deal. "EXCUSE ME MA'M BUT I WANT TO BUY THIS GUTAIR. HELLO!" I probably should go help this customer see you later Trish Bye.


	3. Chapter 3:Roommates

Work was exhausting today. At least all the fun stuff is gonna happen tonight. I turned off all the lights downstairs then went upstairs to my practice room while I waited for Trish. Lately I haven't been having any time to write any songs. I decided to sit down at my piano and come up with lyrics for my song. 10 minutes then I heard Trish's car pull up outside. I grabbed my phone, purse, and songbook then headed downstairs to lock the shop up. Hey Trish so are you ready. "Yeah." Cool. Trish lives far away so it took about 25 minutes to reach her house. So are your parents' home. "No I forgot to tell you that they're in Puerto Rico visiting their cousin. So they decided to leave me here for safety purposes." So are you mad about that. "No because I'd rather be here alone to do whatever I want instead of being embarrassed by my family." I understand Trish…been there done that. Just then we pulled into Trish's yard. Trish parents are rich because her mom works for the Apple Company so she's lucky. Nice house Trish. "Thanks. So you ready to help me pack." Yeah. After an hour of packing clothes. We've finally made it over to my house. So since you're now my roommate Trish you will be sleeping in here. I opened the door to a room that was twice the size of my room and twice the size furniture I have. "This is amazing look how big this TV is…and this bed. Ally…is your parent's room." No this is the guest room. We also have another guest room but it's in the basement. "I'll take this room." You're also lucky Trish because you even have your own bathroom. "This is so cool thanks Ally." And Trish my room is across the hall if you need me. "Ok Ally, imma just unpack and take a shower then we'll be able to talk." Ok but you can meet me in my room. Ok.


	4. Chapter 4:Best friends and Dreams

Ally POV: Trish was finally done taking a shower and unpacking. I was on my bed typing on my computer and Trish was texting on her phone. So what did you have to tell me Trish? "Well it's about Kira." Oh….her. "Yeah." What about her? "Well…do you know Cassidy?" No…who is she? "Well she was like my coworker while I was working at melody diner and she's also my friend. Ally you should know her she's in our 3rd period class." Oh yeah the blonde…continue. "Anyway, Cassidy told me that she heard this rumor about Kira and Dallas dating." What that's impossible. Why would Dallas want to date someone like her? "I don't know…maybe because she's pretty. Why don't you like Kira Ally?" Well…let's just say that me and Kira were best friends before you came along. Then all of a sudden she came to school with long hair going down her back and she was wearing tons of makeup. Then she started getting noticed around school because of her appearance and because her dad owns a record company so people started paying her more attention. When she started getting noticed she started avoiding me then one day at lunch she was sitting with Tilly Thompson the queen of annoying bitches ever known at Marino High School. Anyways I thought it would be ok to sit with Kira and Tilly but when I sat down by them everything changed. Kira got up and told me to move. I was confused then asked her why. Then all of a sudden she started saying really mean things to me. The last thing I remembered was me running out of the cafeteria in tears. Then ever since that day Kira has hated me. "Wow…that's a deep story Ally…I'm sorry to hear that happen." It's ok Trish, that was the past let's just focus on the future. "Ok…so how do you feel about that rumor?" I don't know…I guess I could say I'm jealous a little. "Ally just don't worry about that, maybe tomorrow at the party you'll meet a cute new guy who is actually nice." I guess so. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:45. I think we should go to bed Trish, it's pretty late besides we need to get up early tomorrow to go shop for a dress. "You're right I'll see you tomorrow Ally." Ok and remember that my room is across the room if you need me. "Ok night Ally." Just then I was in the room by myself. I felt a cold draft of wind blow by me. I felt scared for a moment then I shook my head in hope for good sleep tonight. I turned my light off then got under then thin covers and drifted off to sleep. Ally's Dream POV: I walked slowly down the cold sidewalk with my books in my hand heading to school. It was fall…and all the leaves have turned their crispy fall color. I gust of strong wind blew my books out of my hand then at that very moment everything had stopped. All the cars were stuck in place, all the people stopped walking….it was just me there moving…gasping for every breath I could take. The sky turned dark then everything around me turned black. Then I heard whispers in the background chanting over and over "He loves you he loves you." I wanted to ask who but I couldn't say anything. The chanting started getting louder than louder then everything turned silent. I saw an image in the far distance of the darkness. It looked like a boy but it was hard to describe what it was. Then the thing started getting closer and closer. Then all of a sudden I woke up from the sound of Trish's voice waking me up. "Ally wake up we have to leave." Huh? What time is it? "10:00, we have a lot to do today." Like what? "Get out hair and nails done and pick out a dress for the party." Oh…um I'll go get dress and you can wait downstairs for me. "Ok and hurry up." Just then Trish walked out the room. What just happened I asked myself? I was breathing hard and fast and then realized I was sweating from my sleep. Maybe I was just a little too worried and paranoid before I went to sleep last night. I decided to take a hot shower to get the worry and pressure off of me then I got dress. I wore my blue tank top and my white shorts with some flip flops. I brushed my teeth and hair then grabbed my phone then headed downstairs to Trish who was impatiently standing by the door waiting. "It took you long enough" she said. I rolled my eyes then opened the door. Whatever next time I'll make you wait longer I said. Next thing I knew we were already in the car heading over to the mall. 


	5. Chapter 5:No Social Life Me

Ally POV: Me and Trish finally made it to the mall. As soon as we got inside, Trish ditched me just to go get her nails done while I was standing alone awkwardly looking around. I looked at my watch and realized that it was already over an hour. I decided to get my hair done first. I really didn't want anything special so I just asked for blonde highlights in my hair. I changed my mind about getting my nails done since I bite my nails anyway. I soon met up with Trish after an hour of walking shyly across the mall. Well what friend are you Trish, you totally left me alone when you promised me we were going to shop together. "Well sorry Ally but I saw this really cute nail design on the poster by the nail shop. I just had to go get it." Well you could have at least told me. "Sorry Ally. So are you ready to get your hair done." Clearly Trish I have already done that by the fact that my highlights are showing. "Sorry Ally….what can I do to make it up to you…I can take you to that really boring art museum you've been talking about." Its ok you don't have to do anything….by the way the museum is not boring, it's a place to admire the wonderful paintings from famous artists such as Leonard Di Vinci and- "Ok Ally I'm here to shop not to learn." Anyways, I'm ready to get my dress Trish. "Cool, I've already got mine." Can I see it? "It's a surprise for tonight." Well you can go get your hair done while I pick out my dress and shoes. "Kay see ya." Me and Trish spent the rest of the evening in the mall deciding on what we should buy and wear for the party. It's now 9:20 so we probably have about 40 minutes before we leave. I was in my room putting on a thin layer of makeup while Trish was in her room putting more curls to her hair. Then suddenly it felt like I was going to collapse. My hands started sweating and I was short of breath. Could this be coming from my dream last night? Ever since that dream I felt different. It was like the dream was trying to tell me something that night. While at the mall I experience some strange activity going on around me. It was like I was seeing an image but the image was going away quickly. I kept seeing sparks in my eye. It was like a star relaxing after birth. The question is…should I tell Trish about what's been going on? Maybe I shouldn't. She wouldn't believe me anyway. She'd thought I was crazy. I went to wash the sweat from my hands then I came back to put on my dress. It was already 9:45. Trish came in my room and we were both speechless. Trish had on her usual clothing. A beautiful leopard print dress with little spots of glitter with matching heels. Her makeup was perfectly blended on her face. And her skin was surprisingly clear with no blemishes. I never thought I'd see Trish dress like this before. Trish you look….amazing. "No…you do Ally." I slowly stepped in front of the mirror and saw that I actually looked…beautiful. I wore an ice blue dress with a black waist band and a line of diamonds crossing from my chest to my stomach. It's really hard to describe but lets just say its beautiful. My shoes were outstanding also. They were open-toed gray glittery heels that fitted my dress perfectly. I don't look as good as you Trish. "You're the amazing one tonight Ally." Thanks Trish. "So you're ready to go." I don't Trish…I haven't been to a real party before…only the parties that we've had at school. Plus we're not even that cool to be there. "Well Ally we must be cool because we were invited to the party." I'm just nervous. What if you ditch me Trish…just like at the spring break bash last year. "I promise I'm not going to leave you Ally…trust me." Ok…I guess I'm ready but you can go on downstairs…I'll be down in a sec. "Ok." Just then Trish left. And at that very moment, I had a choice whether to go to the party or to hide in my shadow forever. I thought back to the day before yesterday when my parents left. I remember telling my mom that I was 16….that I needed standards and space. If my dad was here he would let me go to the party. He would tell me that I'm growing up and that I need to go out there and face the real world. Then I thought about mom. How she wouldn't dare let me go and treat me like a 9 year old. Telling me that I'm too young. That I'm not ready to be on my own. I'm now starting to wonder was it all my mom fault of my shyness. Was it her fault for not letting me communicate with other kids when I were little? Was it her fault for not letting me have a social life. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Trish's voice from downstairs. This is my last chance go or not go. Just then I grabbed my phone and purse then headed downstairs. Then again I saw Trish waiting by the stairs impatiently. "Stop taking so long." Well this was just your punishment for ditching me earlier. "Yeah yeah, let's go." It was now 10:20 so we're not that late. Trish? DO you think Dallas really likes Kira? "I don't know….I we'll just have to see when we get there. And like I said don't worry about it Ally…if Dallas and Kira are dating just forget about it because there are lots of other guys at the party that may want to be with you. And if you don't find anyone just forget it and have a great time. You can even twerk on somebody if you want." Thanks Trish but I don't think that's gonna happen." At last we've reached Dallas house. Dallas house is kinda similar to Trish's house but a little bigger. I heard Dallas dad is a bank accountant or something like that. So he gets paid twice as much for his work. Trish tried to find a parking spot but there hardly were any due to the fact that there were probably over a hundred teens here. 10 minutes later we found a spot. Me and Trish got out the car then looked up at the house and saw that there were red and blue cups everywhere (already) and we saw toilet paper hanging off the balcony of the mansion. In the back off the house we saw shirtless guys and girls in bikinis in the swimming pool and some standing up talking, drinking, and dancing. "This is going to be awesome." Trish said. I knew something bad was going to happen tonight. Just then my hands started to sweat. That's when I knew something terrible was going to happen. Just then I saw Trish heading for the house then I followed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Be Me

Ally POV: Trish knocked on the front door while I stood in the background trying not to faint and vomit. The door suddenly flew open as a blonde girl came running out then collapsed on the sidewalk drunk. "Well….looks like Cassidy is having fun."  
Trish said. Trish then walked in the house while I looked down at Cassidy in confusion. So what do we do now Trish? "Well there's lots of things to do, you can grab a guy and dance with him, you can talk with other girls which is what imma about to do, or you can just hang out by the punch bowl and drink a lot of punch." I'm not ready for this Trish. This is all confusing to me. "Ally there's nothing to-""Well well well, look who surprisingly got invited. So Ally how many guys you had to be with to get here." "Yeah, by the way your dress is so fugly." Kira I'm not here to fight with you and Tilly all you are is Kira's dog. The more she pets you the more of a follower you are to her. "Excuse me but just because you're at a popular party doesn't mean you have to show out." "Who said she was showing out?" Trish you don't have to defend me let's just go. "Yeah…and by the way Ally if I even see you talk or look at Dallas I will beat those extensions out of your head." Sorry Kira but this is real…by the way I can see your track line no offence. Just then me and Trish pushed through the crowd of sweaty musty teens who really need a hour of a hot shower. Me and Trish found a corner where there weren't that many people hanging out. What was up with Kira Trish? She's being more a bitch than she usually is. "Maybe it's because tonight she thinks she's going to get more popular. Don't worry Ally she's just another one of those school sluts. I'm really proud of you though Ally. You finally stood up to Kira." I guess I did. "Oh and the thing that you said about Tilly was hilarious." I really wasn't trying to be mean but what I said was true. "I know. Hey imma go get some beer want a shot?" Uh no thanks Trish. I don't really drink. "Are you sure? It might take your mind off a lot of things." Well, what the heck sure. Me and Trish then walked back through the sweaty crowd then over to the beer table. "Red cup or blue cup?" Red duh! Is it good I asked? "Just drink it…you'll get used to it." I looked down at the cup unwillingly to not take a sip of it. Then I looked around at the crowd and decided that tonight…I will live that party life. I will let my inner bad girl out. Then at that very moment I had my first beer ever. I'll have to say it was pretty gross at first then I started getting fond of it. After my first cup I had another then another. I just couldn't stop myself from having more and more. That's when I knew that tonight wasn't going to be that bad. All I heard was music. I was on the dance floor dancing with all sorts of people. It felt like I couldn't control myself. Like the good part of me was dead and the bad part was living. I think for a moment I even kissed a girl. The colorful lights bounced off the walls everywhere. I was sweating and for once I was glad I were dirty. I think I lost Trish but I didn't worry much about it. I turned around and saw this brunette girl dancing beside me. The girl turned around then it felt like the air was going in slow motion me and the girl slowly kissed then we danced with each other for a while. I think I even danced with a guy. I hardly couldn't remember anything because everything was so intense and it went by so fast but it was a great feeling. The music then turned slow so I decided to get to explore Dallas house a bit. I went upstairs and noticed that the hallway was dark and filled with teens making out. I even saw that some were going into bedrooms to have "privacy". I walked throughout the house then I found the balcony. I went out to it and decided to have some alone time to myself. The air blew my hair across my face and over my shoulders. I noticed that I was wearing someone else's bracelet and that I had a scar on my arm. But I didn't care. Just then I decided to go back downstairs. While heading down I saw Trish who has probably been what I've been through this whole night. "Ally thank god I found you." What's the matter Trish? "Come with me." Trish led me to a room where I saw something that really broke my heart. I shook my head while I ran from the scenery. "Ally wait." I slowed down my pace then turned around to Trish while my face turned red and tears streamed down my face. "Ally…I know what you saw was heartbreaking but-"Trish you don't know how I feel. I just saw my crush, Dallas, having sex with Kira. The girl that I really hate. You don't know how that feels Trish…I really liked him. But who am I kidding? I never even had the guts to actually talk to him. I thought I was in love Trish…I guess was wrong…just like I have been wrong about everything else in my life. "Ally-"Trish I just want to be alone right now. Just then I walked away quickly not even looking back. I couldn't control my tears and I think people were starting to notice. I decided to sit by the pool. I was looking down at the ground in shame. I didn't know how I felt just then. I was angry and sad at the same time. Was this what my dream was preparing me for? Was this what I was supposed to be aware of? At that very moment I felt light headed. My hands started sweating. Then the next thing I knew I ran into this boy. The boy had bleach blonde hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt with some khaki shorts. Sorry I said. "It's ok, hey I think your cut is bleeding. Can I help you?" Uh sure. Me and the mysterious boy and his friend headed into the house to sit me down. "Oh and I'm Austin by the way and this is my friend Dez." Hi…um why is your friend staring at that painting? "I don't know….anyways….here I got you some peroxide." Thanks. And I'm Ally by the way. "Cool...so you're here alone?" Are you hitting on me because I really am not interested in dating right now? "Um no….I already have a girlfriend. I'm just trying to help." Oh sorry. "Maybe we should hang out sometime?" Why would a cool boy like you want to hang out with a girl like me? "Because…I think you're cool." Well if you say so. "Ok….you seem like you like music. Do you?" Yeah. I actually love writing music. "That's awesome. Hey um, we'll talk later ok? Where can I meet up with you to talk?" Well I work at Sonicboom so we can meet up there. "Cool…also have you seen my girlfriend. She has blonde hair, a white T-shirt and some black shorts." Is her name Cassidy? "Yeah have you seen her?" Well….she's laid out on the lawn drunk so yeah. "Oh….not again. Thanks Ally. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sure and Austin…thanks for making me feel better. "No problem." Just then the boy walked away. His friend was still staring at the picture but I just shrugged it off. There was something about that boy I liked and something I didn't like. I then sat and thought about Dallas. I still loved him but I guess I just have to let him go. I've always knew Kira was a slut…even though she used to be my best friend. Maybe Trish was right. Maybe I should just stop focusing on love and just go out there and show my talent. Show people who I'm really am. I decided to get up and get another drink. Note to self: My goal tonight is to drink until I pass out. Party until it hurts. But the question is…..was that dream trying to teach me to live the party life and to let go and have fun. But that would be impossible. The dream was telling me that someone loved me. But who? I shrugged it off and got back on the floor to let my inner bad girl self out again. Whoever that boy was I'll have to thank him for making me realize that there's more to life than being lock in my shadow. There's more to life than finding love. To just be myself. And that person is to just be Ally Dawson. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Break Up

Trish POV: I woke up in the middle of the floor and sat up looking around wondering where I was. My head was pounding and I really needed to take a shower. I was in the middle of a pile of red cups, confetti, and tissue. The place was empty. Then I realized that the party was over and me and Ally must've passed out last night. I then got up and decided to find Ally so we can leave. As I was walking down the stranded hallway of the house, I heard really loud snoring. I then found a red head boy with awful clothing sleeping peacefully on the couch. And as you know I just had to do something mean to him. So I went in the kitchen and got two pans then started banging them in his ear. "What are you doing!" the boy shouted in a mad but playful voice. Well I was wondering have you seen my friend. "Well no but have you seen my corndog…I haven't finished it from last night." No…and EW? "Aww man…I was really looking forward to that corndog." I have a feeling that you have no friends at all. "Uh yeah I do." How many? "One…" Wow well ok. See ya. "Wait! Can I help you look for your friend?" Why? "Well maybe along the way you can help my find my friend, Austin." Well….fine. But don't talk to me. "Oh and I'm Dez by the way." That's nice to know. "What about-"Oh well hey it looks like I've just found my friend. See ya later weirdo. Just then I quickly headed over to Ally who I found sleeping on the stairs. I shaked Ally to wake her up then found myself staring at Dez in the process. I then snapped out of it when Ally started sitting up. "Argh…what happened Trish." Well I can that we had a really bad hangover. "Uh, you're telling me….I don't remember anything. I just remember talking to this boy and partying…a…gain. Oh my god we have to leave. I have to go to work." Really Ally? On a Saturday? "Well yeah Trish. I have responsibilities you know." I know. Just then Dez started talking to me…again. "Hey…are you Ally?" "Uh yeah…how do you know my name?" "From last night…remember when I was staring at that picture, well I was actually listening to you and Austin's conversation." "Well first, why were you staring at that picture and second why were you listening to us?" "I can't tell…anyway imma go find my friend." After that Dez walked mysteriously away. Don't you think Dez was acting kinda strange Ally? "Maybe that's just how he behaves Trish don't worry about it." So you're ready to go? "Sure." Me and Ally left Dallas house not even mentioning what had happened last night. I really didn't feel bad about leaving Dallas' house a mess because I really didn't care. Speaking of Dallas right now he's probably in his room in the bed with Kira just like what we saw last night. I decided not to go over the whole Dallas thing with Ally because I didn't want to see her upset again. Me and Ally got in the car and drove home. The drive home was silent. It was a good silent but it also felt like a bad silent. I decided not to worry about it because I'm just to young and lazy to worry. As soon as we got home, we took an shower and put on fresh clothes. Ally had to go to work so I decided to stay home and get some sleep. Ally POV: Last night was crazy. That boy, Austin, I don't what is it about him but I'm really interested in him. Well I'm not saying I like him or anything…I'm just saying that he seems like a nice person. I'm actually really excited to see him and get to know him. Trish is finally letting me drive her car to work. I'm already late and I hope Austin doesn't mind. It took about 15 minutes to get to Sonicboom. I unlocked the shop and opened up. Customers then started showing up and I was worried that Austin lied and was never going to show up. 2 hours went by and I gave up my hopes because work was over. It was still sunny outside but I decided to go home instead of going to the practice room. I got my key out and started locking the shop. Then I heard a cough from behind me. I turned around and to my surprise it was Austin. At that moment I couldn't help but hug Austin. Austin I thought you wouldn't even show up, I said. "Well I would've came earlier but I guess me and Cassidy are having relationship problems." What's going on, I asked. "Well it's just that Cassidy is great and all and I think that she's an amazing girlfriend but most of the time it feels like she doesn't love me. Like for example, the day before the party I told Cassidy that I loved her and all she said was ok. How could she say just that? Sometimes I wonder do she even feel the same way. Also she can be sometimes so embarrassing, like yesterday at the party when I found her laying in the front yard drunk lots of people started staring and then when I picked her up off the ground she was saying stupid stuff like "where is my boyfriend." So I decided to leave Dez at the party and take Cassidy home. I stayed with Cassidy last night to make sure she doesn't set the house on fire or anything. Then this morning I decided to talk with her about this then she started accusing me of being a bad boyfriend. When she said that Ally, she really hurt my feelings because I really liked her. And I think for a moment there I fell in love with her. After she said that I had no choice but to breakup with her." Well…do you miss her Austin? "I don't know….but I guess I'll get over it….she was just my first girlfriend after all." It's ok Austin I know how you feel. Last night at the party I saw my crush having sex with my enemy. That's why I you saw me crying last night. "Oh…I'm so sorry Ally I didn't know." Its ok Austin….I'm over it now. "Ok…..hey have you seen Dez around or is he still at Dallas house?" The last place I saw him was at Dallas house….he's probably gone now. "Thanks Ally….hey it's starting to get dark…do you wanna hang out more tomorrow maybe." Sure you can meet me back here if you'd like. "Awesome well I'll see you tomorrow Ally." Bye Austin. As soon as Austin left I felt kinda sad. I wanted to know more about him and I wanted to hang out with him more. I locked up shop again then I headed back home. I was really eager to tell Trish all about Austin and Cassidy. I really couldn't believe Cassidy was actually like that. Just then I got back home. I pulled off my clothes and put on my pajamas and a t-shirt. Trish was in her room with some popcorn and watching TV. "Hey Ally…so how was work?" It was amazing Trish. I talked to this boy and we had so much fun…well not really all we did was talk about him and his relationship with Cassidy. "Wait…what was this guys name." His name was Austin. "Oh I know him…remember when Cassidy worked with me at melody diner….well Austin and his annoying friend Dez was hanging out at melody diner. Then Austin started hitting on Cassidy because he liked her then he asked Cassidy on a date then they went on a date and now they're in a relationship." Well they're not in a relationship anymore because Austin broke up with Cassidy because Cassidy blamed him for being a bad boyfriend. "Why would Cassidy do that?" I don't know but I never did liked Cassidy so I'm glad. "I think Cassidy is cool but why would she do anything like that?" I don't know…maybe she's fake. Maybe she was trying to impress you so you can be her friend. "Well I don't know but I'll talk with Cassidy tomorrow." I'll come along too Trish because I also have questions for her too. "Ok well goodnight Ally, I'm going to bed." Night Trish. I walked slowly back to my room then all of a sudden I felt that same breeze of wind past by me just like the night before my dream. I then almost lost my balance. My bones started shaking and I could hardly walk. I then had a vision. My eyes went to the back of my head then I saw a dream like place. I saw Austin and Cassidy fighting then I saw my parents they seemed frightened out there in the wilderness. They seemed scared. Then all of a sudden everything went back to normal I was in the dark hallway heading back to my room as I was doing. Then I felt something drip on my hand. I looked down and saw that it was blood streaming down from my head to my hand. I was scared and speechless. I was scared to go back to my room or anywhere. I was scared to move. I then lost control of my breath then I fainted on the cold floor where there was nothing I could do. I stayed on the floor till morning until Trish found me…..


End file.
